Samwise Gamgee
Unwavering loyalty, friendship, and faithfulness are the first traits that come to mind when one remembers Frodo Baggins's very best and most devoted friend. The original Hobbit form of his name, Banazir, meant "Simple One", Indeed Sam was simple, in the sense of being single visioned, and uncomplicated in his devotion. Anywhere Frodo would go, Sam was committed to follow. This manservant of the great Ring-bearer, who was for a while a Ring-bearer himself, was born in Bag End of the Shire in T.A. 2980 to a working class family. Samwise was the fifth child out of six. His family's trade was gardening. Unlike the Tooks,Bagginses, or other Fallohide-mixed Hobbits, the Gamgees were known as a very conservative unaspiring clan. So, the Hobbits of Hobbiton recognized the Gamgees as worthy folk and everyone admired the Gamgee potatoes. Sam's father, Ham (or "the Gaffer"), was the gardener to the Bagginses, who were the wealthiest Hobbits of the district. His two eldest sons did not continue the family trade, and it was Sam who remained to labor with his father. Together, Sam and his father lived at Number 3 Bagshot Row, and every day was spent in long hours performing the many chores of good gardening. Sam was well liked by his friends at the Green Dragon Pub, where he enjoyed a little ale. But Sam had already come under Bilbo's influence, who told him stories and taught him his letters. Here, Sam learned to love the Elves and their lore. So Sam became sort of a dreamy fellow and more interested than his peers in stories of far away places. When Bilbo left the Shire forever, Frodo became Sam's employer. He served in this capacity for several years. Eventually, two mutual friends of both Frodo and Sam, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, pressed Sam into eaves dropping on his master to find out what plans were developing between Frodo and Gandalf. Sam was caught, and Merry and Pippin too. Gandalf chose the Hobbits to accompany Frodo for two purposes: 1) to keep matters secret, and 2) to provide Frodo with trusted friends and helpers. For most of the War of the Ring, Sam's story is also Frodo's, for very seldom were they separated. After the terrible splitting up of the Company at Parth Galen, Sam alone accompanied Frodo. Together they entered Sauron's domain, "expected to find a way where the great ones could not go, or dared not go." Sam served as Ring-bearer for a short time when he and his master were parted by a vicious attack. Frodo had been poisoned and paralyzed by Shelob, and Sam thought him dead. But, he took the One Ring, vowing to finish the quest. This act prevented the Orcs from gaining the Ring. Sam also rescued his master from the Orc-tower, using the Ring and the Phial of Galadriel. During this time, Sam finally came to experience what a grievous burden the One had been to Frodo. The Ring tried to persuade Samwise to use it for his own self-aggrandizement, and Sam had a vision of being the greatest gardener of all time. But, he steadfastly saw through the lying vision and renounced the One. So he assisted his master in attaining the fearful summit of Orodruin. After the bizarre series of circumstances which led to the destruction of the Ring, Sam nursed and led his wounded and exhausted master back to safety. For all their great and heroic deeds, the two Hobbits, Frodo and Sam, were together accorded great honor. The king himself knelt before them. All four Hobbits then returned to the Shire to heal its ravages. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were preeminent in this work, Sam served as mayor for seven terms, and tended the land so that the flowers blossomed profusely, and the fruit trees were heavily laden with their treasures. His first son, named Frodo, took the family name Gardner in honor of his father's works. Samwise married Rosie Cotton, who bore him thirteen children, the first being Elanor the Fair, During the many years that followed, Sam also contributed to the Red Book of Westmarch, and wrote several poems. Finally on September 22nd (both Bilbo's and Frodo's birthday) of his 102nd year, and after Rose's death, Samwise also crossed over the sea. Once again he joined the master whom he had so loved. Appearance: *light brown to dark blonde hair *brown eyes *brown skin Items: *Barrow-Blade - magical arnorian eket of undead-, orc- and troll-slaying *pair of elven-boots *small casket of black Lebetron *coat of gilded mail *cooking gear *Earth of Galadriel's Orchard *Elven-Brooch *Elven-Rope made of Hithlain - magical rope *Frying Pan *Galadhrim-Cloak *Old and worn Hobbit Hat *Lembas *The One Ring *Orc Cloak *Orc-Helmet *Orc-mail *Pen-knife *The Red Book *Rose's Token (N) *Salt from the Shire *Sam's Pack *Silver-Belt of Lothlórien *Sting *wooden stave of lebethron Animals: *Bill the Pony Category:Hobbit Category:Third Age Category:War of the ring Category:Shire Category:3019 Category:Fourth Age Category:Craftsman Category:PC Category:Movies